YO-KAI WATCH 01
*Whisper's introduction nameplate is shown without a tribe emblem. Some content in the Yo-kai Watch anime is edited to appeal to a young American audience. Here are the edits found within this episode's dubbed version: *The Japanese text on a sign in front of the forest blocking people from going further is painted over. *In the original version, there is a joke where Nate confuses what Whisper is talking about during their meeting. This joke is cut out from the dub. *The mention of a potential divorce between Nate's parents thanks to Dismarelda is removed. *The reason for Nate's parents fighting is changed from pudding to yogurt. *The newspaper Nate's dad is reading is edited. *After the argument is over, Nate says that there was another yogurt left in the fridge. In the original version, he simply says they made up. *Whisper claims that the Yo-kai Watch is impossible to ever take off. This is not a true fact and is not mentioned in the original version. *Lots of Japanese text around the intersection is painted over, some with other English text. *Shots of Rudy's corpse are removed. A young boy suddenly gains the ability to see and summon ghost-like creatures, which sometimes bring good fortune and sometimes cause trouble; the boy and a Yo-kai look into a string of unusual events that have happened near a crosswalk. The following is a list of international release dates for this episode of Yo-kai Watch: *TX Network (JA): 8 January 2014 *Teletoon (CA): 3 October 2015 *Disney XD (US): 5 October 2015 *9Go! (AU): 14 December 2015 *Disney Channel (US): 18 December 2015 *Cartoon Network (UK): 23 April 2016 *Boing (FR, IT): April 2016 *Cartoon Network (IT): April 2016 *Cartoon Network (CEE): April-May 2016 *Nickelodeon (DE, NL): 21 May 2016 *Boing (ES, ZA): May 2016 *Noga (IL): Summer 2016 *Guilli (FR): 1 September 2016 *TBA (RU): Fall 2016 *Cartoon Network (FR): March 2017 Nate, Bear, and Eddie go out bug hunting. Nate catches a small stag beetle, believing that he has gotten a rare bug, but when he brings it to his friends, he finds that Bear has gotten a much bigger one, and it turns out to be much more rare than what Nate has caught. Katie shows up, surprising the boys, and after asking what Nate caught, calls him average, shocking him and making him mad. Nate then ventures into the forest to look for rare bugs, even crossing an area blocking him out. He runs into a glowing bug, and chases it through the forest, and loses it at the Sacred Tree. He finds the Crank-a-kai, a capsule machine, and wonders what it is doing there. Nate is greeted with a mysterious voice coming from the Crank-a-kai, telling him to feed it. Nate gives in and puts 100¥ in the machine. A small, dark capsule drops out, and after a bit of struggle opening it, it bursts open, unleashing a large blue ring that unleashes Whisper from his trap. Whisper introduces himself to Nate as a Yo-kai, and explains to him what Yo-kai are. Whisper then tells his story of being trapped in the capsule machine by a group of monks, and congratulates Nate for setting him free, but finds out that Nate is ignoring him and has already walked away. Whisper chases after Nate, blocking him from going anywhere else, and Nate tells him that he just wanted some bugs, and impatiently asks for his money back. Whisper tries to tell him that there are no refunds, only making Nate more angry, until he decides to simply leave Whisper and go back to his friends. Whisper lets him off at first, before realizing his mistake, and chases after him again. After catching up with Nate, he tries to win his attention, and calls a bunch of glowing bugs to Nate, but they trap Nate in a giant pile, shocking and stinging him. When Whisper sees Nate trying to escape, he sends them off by unleashing a purple flatulence. Whisper follows Nate as he walks home, and when they go inside his house, they find that Nate's parents are arguing with each other, over his father supposedly eating the last yogurt out of the fridge that his mother wanted to eat. When they look inside, Whisper sees Dismarelda, but she is invisible to Nate's eyes. Whisper gives Nate the Yo-kai Watch, and tells him how to use it. Nate shines the watch's light in the direction of his parents, and looks through the lens, and Dismarelda becomes visible to him. Whisper uses his Yo-kai Pad to introduce Dismarelda to Nate. Whisper tries to "politely" tell Dismarelda to leave, but talks much ruder than he thinks he is being. When Whisper fails, Nate tries to negotiate with Dismarelda himself, but Dismarelda doesn't believe she can, due to having a fight with her husband earlier, and doesn't know where he is. Whisper somehow manages to find her husband and brings him here. Happierre is introduced. Dismarelda and Happierre make up, and their powers cancel each other out. Nate's parents apologize to each other, and then find another yogurt in the fridge and share it. Nate goes up to his room and talks with Whisper about Yo-kai. Whisper explains a bit more about Yo-kai, and tells Nate that he is the only one who can see Yo-kai, and that the watch is impossible to take off. ("Yo-kai are Real") Later that day, Nate and Whisper come across an intersection that Nate has heard about near-misses at. Nate claims that people have mentioned cars almost hitting people, but stopping right in time. Whisper tells him that a Yo-kai might be inspiriting the intersection, and advises him to shine the Yo-kai Watch's light around, and he finds Jibanyan standing in front of the Fish Place. Nate is, at first, surprised that the Yo-kai responsible for the incidents wasn't as big a threat as implied. Nate and Whisper watch as Jibanyan inspirits a man and has him cross the street just as a truck is coming by. Once the truck gets close. Jibanyan jumps out of control of the man and attempts his Paws of Fury on the truck, but is hit by it and flung into the sky. The truck manages to stop just in time so that the man is not hit. Nate asks Whisper if there is a way to stop Jibanyan, and Whisper replies with the concept of "negotiation or confrontation." Moments after, Jibanyan lands nearby Nate and Whisper after his trip into the sky. Jibanyan freaks out when he finds out that they can see him, and questions them on if they know a girl named Amy, and stresses out at Nate's questioning reply. Whisper directs Jibanyan to Nate for help, and Jibanyan explains his reasoning for fighting at the intersection. When Jibanyan was alive, his owner, Amy, took care of him and loved him, but one day, as Jibanyan's alive form (who he claims to have no remembrance over the name of) was crossing the intersection, he was hit and killed by a speeding truck, and when he became a Yo-kai, heard Amy say that he was a lame cat for letting himself get hit. Jibanyan, however, believes that Amy had a good reason to say that, and fights trucks in her honor, and vows not to go back to her until he's strong enough to take down a truck. Nate tells him he can't inspirit people, and that it is dangerous, so Jibanyan tries fighting it himself, getting hit multiple times, to show Nate that it doesn't work. Jibanyan believes the reason for his failure is because he's too lonely, and that inspiriting people makes him feel safer. Nate decides to let Jibanyan inspirit him to fight the trucks, and this makes Jibanyan happy. As a result, Jibanyan gives Nate his Yo-kai medal, as a symbol of their friendship. Jibanyan runs up to give Nate a hug, but is hit by a passing truck at an unfortunate time. ("The Spooky Intersection") Some time off-screen after the episode, Dismarelda and Happierre give Nate their medals. ("Why Did You Say That?," "Yo-kai Rockabelly") Category:Season 1 Category:Anime Category:Episodes